Essence
by poacher
Summary: He realized that he had been a total brat. But on the Christmas Eve he totally redeemed his stupidity. An H/Hr fic with a certain amount of fluffiness.


**_"Essence." _**

****

**Summary: **_He realized that he had been a total brat. But on the Christmas Eve he totally redeemed his stupidity. An H/Hr fic with a certain amount of fluffiness. _

The Room was dark; the embers had burned themselves to black and worthless coal. 

The only visible light that illuminated the king-sized room came from a corner, where a wand glowed, lightly emitting barely enough light to recognize the general features of the room. 

 A table, two chairs and a four-poster bed. That was all. Yet it was more then enough for them. 

In the dim light of the wand one could barely recognize two figures laying on the bed, holding on each other tightly. They were sound asleep. Even though they were lying closer to each other, almost in each other's arms yet no one could criticize their chastity. 

A peaceful expression was present on the faces of both silhouettes. 

Somewhere, the clock chimed 1.O.Clock. The time was coming. 

The end was coming. 

The door of the room cracked. 

A shadow peeped in through the small opening. He looked at the two figures lying peacefully in each other's arms. 

Tears trickled down the cheek of the shadow. 

"Let them lie there for a moment. Don't disturb their eternal peace." He whispered to another shadowed who tried to open the door wide. 

The other shadow nodded, and without saying anything enveloped the first shadow into a firm hug. It immediately gave way and apparently lost all the patience. 

"They are gone! Oh Draco! They are gone!" It sobbed into the shoulders of Draco Malfoy who just held it tightly. 

"No Ginny they are not gone. They are here. Here in our heart." He pointed towards his heart. 

"Even though they are gone, yet their memories will always stay with us." He whispered choking at the last sentences. Ginny didn't say anything but hugged Draco more closer, until finally their lips brushed against each other, feeling the heat in each other. Holding on each other, they silently closed the door and moved away, disappearing in the gloomy darkness of the corridor. 

Inside the room, the atmosphere was the same. 

Time rolled on. The wand light became fainter and fainter until at last it gave only a small glow barely allowing one to see the outline of the two figures. 

And there they lay, holding hands, their eyes though becoming cold, still held warmness incarnate. Suddenly, one of the figures stirred. The mop of black hairs that fell on his forehead, hiding his signature was disturbed for a while and one could see the lighting-bolt scar. The only difference was that instead of being a black, smoky color, it was of deep red, like a blazing fire. Fire, which held fury untold. Like some lost soul was withering in torment and had gathered its all energy as a sign of malice against the light side. 

 He slowly opened his eyes. He was staring in blackness. To him it seemed that far away a faint light was glowing but slowly becoming dimmer and dimmer like a beacon of hope for him. When it would die, he would also die. A small smile crept on his face. 

He desired nothing. He had obtained everything he wanted. 

Or had he? 

Was he sure?

Was he sure that he didn't want her companionship anymore?

Her! His Hermione!

His eyes were now becoming accustomed with the black darkness. He could make out someone lying just next to him. He could feel a strangely warm and soothing hand holding onto his left hand. He could feel a slight bruise on her hand. A token of her love for Harry. 

 He remembered everything. 

They had gone out on the grounds with Ron. Ron was clearly unhappy with there relationship. He knew that he didn't love Hermione but he still wanted to acquire her, just because of his jealousy of Harry. He wanted to prove that he was a match of Harry. 

_They cared for him. They knew of his dislike of their relationship and that night they had taken him out in the grounds to make up things between them and to settle the matter once and for all. _

_The mistletoe creaked under their toes as they made there way stealthily though the Great Hall, which was being prepared for Christmas. Decorations were underway and the elves were singing gaily, in anticipation of the happy event of tomorrow. The eve of Christmas was a beautiful one. Full moon shown on the perfectly clear sky, the snow that had fallen in the last two days is light illuminating it. The great lake was quiet and the reflection of the forest on the yonder side and the proud Moon produced a sinister, yet beautiful effect. _

_He remembered thinking about the muggle stories of Santa that was so-often read to him by the church priest of the local church. He remembered often wondering how Santa would be like? How it would be like to receive a proper gift? He realized now that all the stuff concerning Santa was just a myth, yet it still warmed his heart to think about it. _

_About gifts!  
The biggest gift of all!  
His Hermione!_

_He remembered looking at her, awed by her plain, yet striking beauty. He felt he had an internal connection with her. The ease with which he often understood her modes and her reactions was just amazing sometimes. He felt good in Hermione's presence. Almost too good. She was beautiful, she was caring, she loved and most importantly she was there for her. She had understood Harry more correctly then anyone else. She had given Harry the warmth and love he desired, he wanted he needed. _

_He remembered gently touching Hermione's shoulder. He could feel that she was aware of his touch as a small blush crept on her face, making Harry's heart pound a little. _

_She looked so cute when she blushed. Well she always looked cute, yet somehow she could sound more cuter when she blushed. He remembered withdrawing a hand tentatively, catching her's with his. She hadn't cringed at his cold, gloved touch. She had given way almost naturally as if she was made fit for there. _

_He could remember swearing that Hermione was made for him. He was all to aware of the gentle flutter of his heart and the idiotic movements of his body limbs whenever Hermione was in sight. _

_ Of late, his had been full of blissful thoughts and moments, and often he would rise in the night feeling very cheerful, him being very taut and straight. Often his roommates with the exclusion of Ron had teased him about "cries" and "squeals" that would suddenly pierce the silence of the dormitory at night. He remembered a very sullen looking Ron walking beside him just a meter apart. He had caught him steeling "not-so-fiendlike-and-other-like" glances at Hermione. He hadn't liked that but he couldn't just mention it then and there. This would be the end of their parley, and though as much as He loved Hermione, he still wanted to keep a friendship with Ron, although Ron had taken every measure within his reach to hinder their friendship. _

_  He remembered passing through the silent entrance hall, and then on the pavement. He remembered feeling the sudden wave of coldness that had frozen his body for a mind. Almost naturally he had huddled closer to Hermione brushing his hand against the tip of her chest. She had turned scarlet and drops of sweat had formed on her brow. _

_He remembered watching Ron who apparently tried to show his dis concern but was doing a very bad job so far. Even a blind dotard could see the jealous look on his face whenever Harry or Hermione smiled at each other. _

_ They had walked through the Hogwarts grounds, among heaps of frozen soft snow. When they had reached the empty hut of Hagrid they had stopped for a moment. _

_Harry remembered those awkward moments. Nothing was spoken for a moment. _

_And then it had happened…_

_They were standing in the pumpkin patch just behind Hagrid's hut. They were huddled closer, hugging themselves internally. He remembered that something had troubled his mind. Some type of unknown peril. At that time, Harry had dismissed that as a mere thrill of being in the open at so late an hour in so cold a weather. Not did he realize that it was something else then the mere thrill._

_The wind had picked up slightly. Stray clouds were steadily gathering and moon suddenly seemed to have shrunk a little. Harry felt his eyes lingering on Hermione. He could feel that she also was troubled. Only Ron was not depressed. He still was in a sullen mode. _

_Harry could now remember a sudden chill creeping down his spine all the time he had spent in that paddock. _

_He had shrugged it of as adrenalin or Hormonal excitement (which wasn't very uncommon in these days. After all he was in his 7th year)_

_Harry still remembered with dread the exact moment when it had happened. _

_Ron had opened his mouth, probably to say something cutting and entirely in vain when they saw dark figures apparating outside the paddock and running towards them. This was so sudden that for a moment they couldn't react. By the time they took out their wands the dark figures had surrounded the paddock. At that time Harry remembered from the corner of his eyes noticing a stray dog running towards the castle. An escort of Auror's was living in the castle. He suddenly realized what had happened and what would happen. He realized that if he could just hold Voldermort for a moment then the Auror's would arrive soon. _

_He had turned towards Voldermort and…_

_He and Voldermort had a long conservation. Voldermort apparently hadn't noticed the dog running towards the castle. _

_He remembered with horror his confrontation with Voldermort. _

_He realized that he must have used some wit to hold Voldermort off for some moments. _

_He had viewed some of the death-eaters had stirred restlessly but it seemed that they feared their Lord too much to interfere. _

_Fear had been the Dark Lord's biggest weapon, but as always fear had turned its back at Dark Lord. _

_Just when Voldermort was about to kill Harry, blasts had sounded and then suddenly figures on broomsticks had appeared, throwing curses mercilessly at the death-eaters._

_Then it had happened which was the Dark Lord's bane._

_The brilliant wit of Hermione had always surprised Harry and then again she had showed just how clever she was. Quick as lighting mustering all her power she had conjured a force field around themselves and Lord Voldermort. He was standing too closer to be excluded from the force field. _

_Now they were free from the attacks of the death-eaters as long as Hermione lived. _

_But the Dark Lord had merely laughed. So sure was he of his victory that it had clouded his wits. He had thought the trio as worthless. Wrong was he there. _

_The dark lord had merely laughed and his poisonous laugh had echoed in Harry's mind. He had said that he would kill all of them slowly and that the death of the mud-blood would be the most painful and tormenting. Then he had turned towards Ron, who was too overcome with fear to do anything. _

_And then he had muttered it…_

_The final blow…_

_Men's bane…_

_The magic words…_

_"Aveda Kedavra!" _

_But before the curse could hit Ron, Harry and Hermione both jumped in front of Ron. Their fingers met each other and they had held each other's hand together. Beren and Luthien. They had received the curse on their bodies. Their love for each other was so great the curse didn't effect fully on them. It backfired and hit Lord Voldermort, who too consumed in watching the result couldn't get out of the way. The curse hit him and his body withered. His face suddenly became hideous and his eyes seemed to be issuing red sparks. _

_Harry had felt a sudden darkness overcoming him. But he remembered thinking about Hermione and thinking that their work was not still complete. _

_He didn't know how it had happened. _

_They had looked at each other…_

_They remembered what they had to do…_

_Almost as if it was inevitable they hand in hand had raised there other hands and muttered the same incantation, _

_"Aay Zalim teray khatam honay ki bari. Khatam ho ga!" (Oh you murderer, the doom is on you. Perish!)_

_There had been a bright flash and instantly two similar jets of blue lights had escaped there wands and taking the forms of giant Ravens had belted against lord Voldermort's chest. He had given an agonizing cry. _

_A cry that he had never heard before. _

_So hideous was his last yell, that the ground shook, the ice in the great lake broke. _

_Just then the shield of Hermione had faded and instantly Sirius Black had leapt towards him. _

_But they were all there to listen to the last words of Voldermort before he melted into molten slime. _

_"I am going, but I have had my revenge. You Potter and your mudblood friend will not live either. You will die before the yellow face comes out of behind these mountain."_

_With that his body had melted and evil had spread out of his soul. _

This was the tale of Harry Potter. Needless to say, Sirius had been too late. The escort of Auror's had wasted precious time in deciding the way to attack the death-eaters. 

The physical examination of Harry and Hermione told that Voldermort was indeed correct.

The red blood cells in their body were gradually but rapidly being destroyed by some unknown particle. Slow but continuous torment. 

At the order of Harry they had been laid into a separate room. Harry had bidden everyone including Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Draco and Ginny to leave them alone. 

And there he and Hermione were laid. 

He had cried his heart out. He didn't want Hermione to go. But he knew that he could do anything. His magical energy was too less to sustain Hermione's life for too long. 

They had lied in each other's arms until great drowsiness had overcome them.

Harry tilted his head. The light of the wand was becoming even more diminished. He had no qualms about the fact that in no time the wand would wither and would stop giving light. 

 Suddenly he heard someone moan beside him. With great force he struggled to get up feeling great weariness. With even more power of will and strength of body he was barely able to mutter with his wand "Lumos!" The wand had suddenly glowed, but Harry had collapsed on the bed feeling too tired with the strenuous effort. 

He could clearly see Hermione now. She way lying on the bed still firmly clinging on Harry's hand. She seemed very white. Pale and drowsy. He leaned besides him trying to smell the so fond fragrance of her hairs. She had often teased him about 'liking her" because of her superior hair smell. He had often reminded her that she always used the hairdo shampoo of his choice so it wasn't necessarily her distinction. 

The clock chimed again. 

6.o.clock. Suddenly Harry saw Hermione stir. The light of the wand was now like a small dot kindled by limited amount of matchstick.

He felt a warm; surprisingly warm hand travel over his skin, gently stopping here and there. Hermione was muttering something. He leaned closer to hear what she was saying. 

"Harry! I need you…please!" She seemed to be saying this repeatedly in her sleep. 

Then suddenly her hand traveled over his body and to his hairs. Then she suddenly pulled him towards her. Her eyes were now half open. He felt her white cheeks redden a bit. She obviously was getting some sort of warmth from him. He himself felt his weariness decrease a little bit. But only a little bit. Hermione was staring at him. Her lips trembled like she wanted to say something. 

Then suddenly she burst in tears. Hysterical tears seemed to be flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't do anything else then to hug her tighter and tighter…he gently brushed away the tears from her cheeks with his hand. He felt her moan and then settle in his lap. He didn't feel any type of sexual arousal. He was too grieved. She was still murmuring the same thing repeatedly. 

She looked so peaceful that Harry didn't want to wake her for the fear of losing her. He couldn't believe he would be losing her. No it can't be happening. He can't lose her. She, she was too precious. NO! Harry's mind screamed at him. He had to do anything to safe her. He felt the sudden urge to protect her from everything. 

Hermione shifted a little in her sleep. Her lips came in the view. They were pursed like she wanted to say something angry. 

Also Harry had to bear in mind that it was she who had been hit by most part of the curse. 

He suddenly felt something rising in his chest. Suddenly, Hermione's skin became cold to him. He feared to touch. He feared to touch her so that he might wake her from her angelic sleeping form. 

"But I must! I must have to do something to save Hermione. I can't leave her like that." Harry was broken and dismayed. 

He couldn't think of anything. 

It happened so suddenly. 

On an instinct he bent over Hermione. Suddenly he could smell the so homely odor of the scent she used so often. She stirred at his touch when he gripped her wrists. She shifted in her sleep and tugged on Harry's Jumper (sweater) 

Just when he was about to kiss her, he heard her mumble almost in sleep.

"Do you love me Harry?" She seemed so pretty that Harry wanted to die at her hands. Instead he could only bent more closely to her, taking care not to disturb her sleep. Moving closer to her ear he whispered, 

"I love you more then anything I loved since I was born. Hermione! I worship you!" With that he gently nibbled at Hermione's lobe. He instantly felt fire running down his skin.

For a moment he imagined Hermione deep down in her mind battling with the intimidating darkness that threatened to overcome her as soon as her résistance was ended.

Not much power was left. 

Harry brushed his lips past her. They were still warm and tasted pleasantly. For a moment a wave of nourishment passed through his body. Then there was darkness again. Harry felt drowsiness overcoming her so he just left his lips there, gently sucking up the sweet essence of Hermione. 

His last cry was, 

 "Oh GOD! Someone please save Hermione!" With that he went into a state of nowhere. 

 *******************************************************************

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it still. He saw Sirius and Remus carrying the bodies of Harry and Hermione followed by a mob carrying everything. He was left alone in the dark patch just besides Hagrid's hut. He saw his sister Ginny giving him one last glance and then turning his nose on him. 

The last words he heard were, "they would die, as you-know-who said in some hours." 

**So they still lived. That was good news. But they will die! Oh no! They will die! Just because of me! Just because of a selfish brat like me! His nerves pumped so hard that he felt his brain would explode.  He realized that he had loved Hermione but Hermione didn't love him. She loved Harry. She did care for her as a friend, but all the time he had been a total jackass. **

**He now realized how wrong he was. He was so selfish. He could now remember all the glances that Harry used to throw at Hermione, that intimidated him a lot, all the giggling that Hermione did with her female friends. Which Ron thoughts were to daunt him? He thought they were just being catty because they wanted to shun him.**

**He had believed that Harry had bewitched Hermione to love Harry. **

**Oh he was so wrong! It was his doing. He on the first hand had asked them to meet him outside. He had to save Hermione and Harry! At all costs.**

**"Wait at all costs?" He asked his heart?**

**"Yes at all costs!" Something in his heart replied. **

**He suddenly turned towards the Castle and ran back with full speed; just one word ringing in his ears. To save Hermione and Harry. He darted towards the library.**

**A spell. A spell might save them…yes, a spell.**

**   **************************************************************

Harry gave a last sigh. It was all over wasn't it. He could feel the power sucked out of him. It was so very tormenting. But more tormenting was the idea and the reality that Hermione would also have to suffer like this and he would lose Hermione forever.

"oh not at Christmas! Oh God please not at Christmas!"

He was lying on Hermione's right side. He had placed her right hand on his chest and his right hand adjusted itself over Hermione's torso. Suddenly, he felt a commotion outside the room and then suddenly someone flung open the door and at once the room was lighted with bright light. 

Harry looked at the newcomer barely able to open his eyes. It was Ron.

RON! Ron was answerable for Hermione's death. Suddenly a fear overcame Harry. What if Ron was here to watch Hermione's torment? Was Ron really evil? He wanted to say something but he was left tongue-tied. He didn't have enough power to say anything.

Ron looked in the room franticly. Now Harry was hearing more voices. Voices, which he recognized, were also coming through the corridor. Ron looked around, and then noticing something he leapt towards Harry. For a moment Harry thought that he was going to pounce on him and strange him. Not that he needed to. He was almost dead. 

But to his amazement He didn't do that instead took out Harry's wand from the pocket of his jumper. Harry felt too numb to do anything. 

"What was he trying to do?" 

"Doo youuu want tooo kill me?" with great effort Harry succeeded in uttering these words. Ron looked shocked for a moment, but then shrugged his head. Running off towards the side table he also took Hermione's wand. Before entering the room Ron had closed the door, and locked it magically and physically. 

Someone was hammering on the door. Harry felt Hermione stir besides him. He felt for her hand. It was very cold. 

Ron muttered some incantation, holding first his wand and then Harry and Hermione's wand. Something passed between the three wands. The hammering on the door became louder and now shouts of "open the door!" was also there.

Quickly as lightening Ron thrust Harry's wand in his right hand and a bit tentatively he thrust Hermione's wand in her hand. There was a shake in his hand when he did that. He almost dropped the wand.

Now charms were being tried on the room. Harry didn't know what Ron was doing. He noticed Hermione was also looking at Ron. But fear was not in her eyes. Instead there was something else. Something he couldn't quiet fathom. 

Suddenly, the movements of Ron became quiet shaky. He seemed to hesitate a bit. 

Then suddenly the door was burst opened. That seemed to be the deciding moment. Quick as lightening Ron took out his wand and pointing it towards Harry and Hermione said, 

"_Essenceium plaices dividus." _And took a step towards them. 

At that moment, Red light traveled from Ron's wand, and dividing into 2 rays it hit both the wands of Hermione and Harry. Suddenly their wands started glowing. A multitude of people was now gathered on the door. They were watching the whole scene as if in a trance. 

The wand started glowing and then suddenly Harry felt his energy returning to him. He could feel the running of Wizarding Genes in his blood. Besides him he felt Hermione stir and stand up. He also stood up. 

Meanwhile, the red light was still emitting from Ron's wand, but it seemed that someone had squeezed all the life out of Ron. His face suddenly became deathly pale. He began to shake. Suddenly he lost his footing but didn't let go of the wand. He was now facing towards Hermione. 

It seemed that someone was squeezing away the essence from him. He withered and coiled. The mob on the door entered inside. 

Harry felt that almost all of his former energy had returned to him. Besides him he felt Hermione stiffen and then mutter, 

"Essence charm! My God!" 

The red light was now blurring. Ron's face was now white. More white then Hermione's had been.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sudden sob but before that Ron with one last effort turned towards Hermione and looked into her eyes. His eyes wee empty. There was nothing there.

Except love and apology. 

Hermione couldn't behold Ron's gaze, she jerked and tried to move forward but Harry held her closely to himself. He saw Ginny entering the room, her face deathly pale clutching onto Draco.

Suddenly, Ron turned towards Hermione again and said, 

"**Cha Kay be hum tumhay na bhool payan gay"**_ (even by wish wont we be able to forget you, for we hath loved thou) _ 

"Forgive me Harry. I just realized in time that I was a complete dork. No wonder it took me so long to come to my senses. Just take care of her Harry. She is.is.Too...Prec…" Ron faltered tried to say something but suddenly a death cough enveloped him and blood streamed out of his mouth. 

He wiped it with his robes and uttered, 

"Take care of herrr…she isss…veryyy-preciousssssssssssssss" another death cough overcame him. Ginny rushed forward but before she could reach him, he held a finger to stop her. Saluted the crowd and then like a heap of dried moss fell down. 

He was dead. Ron Weasley had sacrificed himself for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He had given them his own life. 

Ginny gave a huge scream and fainted. Hermione turned deathly white, then turning towards Harry she flung herself onto him. 

"Oh Harry I love you!" 

"I love you too Hermione! Just never leave me!" 

Harry stood up. After all he had to comfort Ginny. He couldn't leave his dead friend untended. 

Somewhere in the surroundings, the clock chimed 7.o.clock. The first signs of the yellow-face appeared. Birds chirped, but silence was there in Hogwarts. 

Harry said quiet in Hermione's ears, "Merry Christmas." 

  ************************************************************************

**_Complete. _**

****

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

****

****

**_Yellow-face© Gollum, Lord of the Rings, J.R.R.Tolkien._**

****

**_Four-poster bed@ J.K.Rowling._**

****


End file.
